New Hawaiian Surfers
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "That's What You Get." Cody and Jonah encounter some new Hawaiian penguin surfers. Should be awesome!
1. New Penguins

New Hawaiian Surfers

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: New Penguins

It's been over a month and a half since the Newcomer Surfing Contest in Pen Gu Island, and one sunny afternoon, Cody Maverick and Jonah Pennington were catching up with stuff they missed for 7 years. Ever since they've been reunited, they have been hanging out with themselves and their friends. Cody and Jonah saw a whale and ran to the front of the beach to see who's there.

Jonah looked at Cody and asked, "Who do you think it could be?"

Cody replied, "I'm not sure, man. Let's just find out."

They both ran to the front of the whale and looked up and saw all the other penguins originated from Australia, India, China, Japan, California, Florida, Mexico and Hawaii. Then, later, two Hawaiian penguins caught Cody and Jonah's eye. One penguin, 17-year-old Rockhopper penguin with a fringe of hair covering one eye, has hazel-brown eyes, a little taller, a tattoo of a palm tree on his shoulder and a Big Z necklace, looked at Jonah and said, "You're a surfer? That's really amazing."

Jonah stared at him and said, "Thanks... I guess."

"So, what's your name?" asked the penguin.

"I'm Jonah, and this is my friend, Cody." said Jonah.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark."

"Great name."

"Is it? I go by my nickname, Muka'i."

"Muka'i?" asked Cody.

"Oh, yeah. I invented that name after our trip to Honolulu throughout most of my childhood, so I've been called by that name ever since, because Mark is kinda annoying." said Muka'i.

"That's cool." said Jonah.

"Anyway, when we saw this place, I felt as if this is the place to be and live. Now that I look at it, it's awesome. We're really gonna like it here." said Muka'i.

Cody and Jonah stared at each other with a confused look and asked, "We?"

"Well, me and my twin brother." said Muka'i.

"Hey, Muka'i. Where are you?" another voice called out.

"I'm down here, little brother."

The younger penguin, 15 years old, kinda thin and almost taller, rockhopper penguin with spiky hair with fringe covering the left eye, brown eyes and a Big Z necklace, came out of the whale and saw Cody and Jonah standing there with Muka'i. He asked, "Why do you keep calling me little brother?"

"Because you are my little brother." said Muka'i, as he gave him a noogie.

"Okay, I'm not that little and I'm taller than you." said the young penguin.

"But you're still younger." said Muka'i.

"What-evs." he sneered.

"So, who's he?" asked Cody.

"This is my little brother, Brandon. I call him Oahu, but at times, I call him little brother, because he is my little brother." said Muka'i.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Oahu.

"I'm Cody and this is my friend, Jonah." said Cody.

"How are you?" asked Jonah.

"Doing good."

"So, this your first time in Pen Gu?" asked Cody.

"We're trying to soak all of this in." said Oahu.

"I think you're gonna like it here in Pen Gu. Do you guys surf?" said Jonah.

"Does a volcano blow up?" asked Muka'i.

They looked at each other and nodded their heads and figured out that they do surf. Cody looked at them and said, "Wanna see who surfs better?"

Muka'i was confident to the task and Oahu felt kinda imtimidated by that and thought that he sould back off of this.

Oahu said, "Can we not do this?"

"What are you scared, little bro?" asked Cody.

Oahu was kinda fed up with being called little brother and thought that it got on his nerves and is up to the challenge. Cody said, "Cool. Let's do this."

"Bring it!" exclaimed Muka'i.

They brought in their surfboards and completely felt like they were up to the task.


	2. New Skills

Chapter 2: New Skills

As soon as they got settled in, Muka'i and Oahu brought out their surfboards and Cody and Jonah wanted to see who surfs better. Jonah said, "Let's see what you got. Muka'i?"

Muka'i was first to surf and Oahu complained, "How come he gets to go first?"

"Cause I'm the oldest and I can do whatever I like and if they ask me to be first, then, so be it." said Muka'i, as he stuck his tongue out on him.

Then, Oahu said, "Screw you, dude."

"The same to you."

"Let's see who get moves." said Cody.

"All right, this is history in the making. You'll see how I do."

Muka'i got his surfboard and went to the water, then paddled through the waves and sees the wave coming in. He paddles his board the other way and then stands up and flew the board in mid-air, which caught the other surfer penguins' attention.

They were all cheering and applauding for Muka'i's awesome moves. Oahu was a little envious because his brother got all the attention. As soon as he got out of the water, a lot of cheering penguins were completely surprised by this skill.

"Now that was awesome. Let's see how Oahu does it." said Cody.

Oahu was very confident about this and brought in his surfboard and decides to make a new move which will make his brother jealous. The second he got to the water, he made a move which was impressive to keep the audience wanting more. He did a backflip move to get himself out of the board and back in. Then, he landed back to the water and his surfboard was under the water, then went back in and popped out of the water, which made the audience screaming.

Muka'i was very impressed about the new moves Oahu made. After he got out of the water, Cody and Jonah were completely going crazy and like it a lot. Jonah exclaimed, "I'm seeing a bit of a sibling rivalry to see who's got the most awesome moves."

"Hey, it's cool. Oahu does a lot better than me, sometimes." said Muka'i.

"You're just jealous because I did really awesome." said Oahu.

"That was a compliment."

"Sure it is."

"I say, by that choice of words, both of them did really good." said Jonah.

"Are you serious?" asked Oahu.

"Of course."

"Almost forgot to tell you guys, sometimes he can be a little competitive, so I'm trying to get him to understand that anyone can do better than someone." said Muka'i.

"Yeah, I've been there. Not very good." said Cody.

"Is there something you two don't do that's competitive?" asked Jonah.

"There's music. Me and Oahu like music. We have a ukelele and a guitar. We just like to rock out and we have fun doing it." said Muka'i.

"I bet that's fun."

"Of course."

"Somehow, you two would really love Pen Gu." said Cody.

"We have already. I wouldn't mind living here." said Oahu.

"That would be awesome."

Cody, Jonah, Oahu and Muka'i all went around the beach to see some great sights and amazing things happening, not to mention, seeing other surf and have some fun. The two brothers like seeing that kind of fun in Pen Gu.


	3. Meeting New People

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

As late afternoon kicks in, Cody, Jonah, Muka'i and Oahu went towards the forest and sees another side of Pen Gu they never saw before. Muka'i gasped in awe and said, "Dude, that's really sweet."

"It's awesome, isn't it?" asked Cody.

Then, they saw Chicken Joe, Lani and Big Z together watching the waves crash in. Cody said, "Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"Watching the sunset, man." said Z.

Muka'i and Oahu's jaw dropped and their faces froze. They looked at each other and Muka'i said, "You're-- You're-- You're-- B-- B-- Big-- Big--"

"You're Big Z, dude!" screamed Oahu.

"Yeah, what she said." said Muka'i.

"Who are you guys?" asked Z.

"This is Muka'i and my big bro, Oahu."

"I call him little brother."

"Which really gets on my nerves."

"Shut up, man."

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Z.

"We're from Maui, Hawaii."

"The state that revovles palm trees, hula girls, pineapple, sunsets and, of course, surfing."

"My brother's kinda into hula girls a little bit."

"Okay, big bro. Kinda keepin' the vibes flowin', aren't you?" asked Joe.

"Well, I-I wouldn't say I kept it flowin'. Just meeting them." said Muka'i.

"My name's Chicken Joe."

"I'm Muka'i and this is my little brother, Oahu."

"Nice to meet you." Oahu said.

"Likewise. You guys look like twins."

"We're fraternal twins, actaully." said Muka'i.

"How can you tell?" asked Z.

"I have hazel blue eyes and he has brown eyes. Although, we're born separate years, which is kinda unusual." he said.

"Are you guys visiting?" asked Lani.

"We're actually living here." said Oahu.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Oahu and this is my brother, Muka'i."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lani."

"Are you and Cody dating?" asked Muka'i.

Cody blushed and Lani chuckled nervously and they're stammering nervously. Cody cleared his throat and Lani said, "I wouldn't say that."

"We're trying to keep it separate. It looks like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but we act like we can't stand each other, which is a little interesting, because we're already mucking around and having fun with each other. So, we're like brother and sister, a little dysfunctional." said Cody.

"Wanna join us?" asked Z.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" asked Muka'i.

"We would love to join you guys and get to know you a little better." said Oahu.

Cody, Jonah, Oahu and Muka'i sat down and joined them together. Muka'i asked Cody, "How did you and Joe meet?"

"I saw Cody swimming towards the whale when we left Shiverpool and he followed us like crazy, man. When he got to the whale, I could see he's slipping, so I got my board and I helped him in. After that, we've been good friends ever since." said Joe.

"I bet that's awesome. You guys never have any problems?" said Oahu.

"Of course not. Joe and I never get into an arguement because I know that he's not that kind of person that never gets mad. So if he's cool, I'm cool." said Cody.

"We're very tight." said Joe.

"That's awesome. So, how did you and Z meet?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Yeah, it started off somewhat, sort of, rocky. But when we started to fun, making the board and surfing, we've ended up being really good friends and I know Cody looks up to me as a father figure since he's been here and I can always count on him the same he did to me." said Z.

"You guys are really cool, aren't you?" asked Oahu.

"Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't we?" asked Cody.

"So, what's it like in Hawaii?" asked Joe.

"Oh, dude. Hawaii's awesome. There's a lot of surfing going down there, also along with pineapples, palm trees, hula girls and watching the sun go down every night. We always have a good time in Hawaii. We also do music. It totally keeps us going and have so much energy, you know, for everything." said Muka'i.

"We get along pretty good, and we like to joke around with each other. Even if we mess each other, we're always brothers." said Oahu.

"So, why does calling little brother annoys you?" asked Cody.

"He actually thinks of me as little, but I've been a little taller than him. I'm kind of a competitive person." said Oahu.

"Kind of? Last year, he challenged me who could breakdance better and he kinda bruised his flipper." said Muka'i.

"Really?" asked Cody.

"That was uncalled for. I did a pretty good backflip. It wasn't my fault that there wasn't any room there."

"When my mom saw that, she totally had a cow." he said.

"She was overwhelmed. She didn't know she was watching."

"Was it embarassing?" asked Lani.

"Totally embarassing. But, I won." said Muka'i.

Oahu laughed sarcastically and said, "You and your good looks."

"So, how many of you guys are in your family?" asked Joe.

"It's just me, Muka'i and my mom." said Oahu.

"Where's your dad?" asked Z.

"He's never around."

"Really?" asked Cody.

"He was just in and out of our lives and he died a couple of weeks after Oahu was born. We never really knew much about him because we were too young to remember. So I stepped in as the man of the house, but it can be a little challenging to do everything by myself. Growing up, I would always go to my room, lay in my bed or go outside for a little air because I felt as if one of those places where I would just let it out. Sometimes, I cry most of my life because I felt as if he left us and Oahu felt the same way as I am. He always helps me out and makes my day feel good with his jokes. I feel better after that." said Muka'i.

"That's rough. I felt the same way because I never really knew much about my dad. So, I've had a difficult childhood. It felt like a part of my youth has been 'stolen.' Even though I had a little bit of a good childhood, I would sometimes go to my room and just feel like I'm alone. Me, now being 18 years old, I felt like I need to return some of the times I missed." said Cody.

"You guys have been here for him, haven't you?" asked Muka'i.

"We've always been here for Cody. He's like a part of family to us. He's got such awesome spirit." said Joe.

"I intend to use my spirit as a great way of being cool." said Cody.

"I'm sure you do and you don't act like a jerk about it." said Lani.

Everybody laughed and they kept talking through the evening and they all started to get to know each other a little better. At that point, they were pretty tight and turned out to be really good friends.


	4. Muka'i's Secret

Chapter 4: Muka'i's Secret

In the middle of the night, everybody's sleeping and Muka'i woke up to think back on his childhood of being man of the house without a father figure in the picture throughout most of his life. He looks back on how it affects him.

He got out the hut and looked at the stars and thinks about his father. When he looks at the moon, it reminds him of his father and how much he missed him and wished that he could've been here longer. He sighs and whispers to himself, "If only you were here today. You would always tell me how to make those feelings go away. I really miss you so much. Why did you have to leave so early?"

His eyes were filled with tears and they're starting to fall down. He went back to his hut and got his guitar and decided to write a song a couple of years ago since he was 12. Little did he know, Cody was watching him without being seen. He strummed his guitar and started singing.

_There's an empty room filled with memories_

_And everywhere I look, it's where we used to be_

_It's like a photograph_

_A moment froze in time_

_I'm staring at your face, even when I close my eyes_

_Oh, oh, where'd you go?_

_I thought you'd never leave_

_Oh, oh, should've known_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh, oh, where you are is where I wanna be_

_So, it's a shame that you'll never really know_

_I wish I could go back_

_And be with you again_

_Cuz there's so many things I should have said_

_When I had you listening_

_As close as we were then, as far as we are now_

_As much as this won't change a thing _

_You've got me calling out..._

_Oh, oh, where'd you go?_

_I thought you'd never leave_

_Oh, oh, I should have known_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh, oh, where you are is where I wanna be_

_So, it's a shame that you'll never really know_

_Now was it ever meant to last?_

_The candles burned from yesterday_

_The past is over, gone ahead_

_And watch the glow just fade away_

_I can't run to catch my breath_

_I can't hide to see what's left_

_The plans, the hopes, the dreams, the tears_

_All disappeared..._

_Oh, oh, where'd you go?_

_I though you'd never leave_

_Oh, oh, I should have known_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh, oh, where you are is where I wanna be_

_So, it's a shame that you'll never really know_

_Oh, oh, where'd you go?_

_I thought you'd never leave_

_Oh, oh, I should have known_

_How much you mean to me_

_Oh, oh, where you are is where I wanna be_

_So, it's a shame that you'll never really know_

_So, it's a shame that you'll never really know_

_It's a shame that I never really showed..._

He stopped strumming the guitar and puts his head down on his flipper. He sighs and starts to cry until Cody sees him behind his back. Cody said, "So, great song."

"Yeah, I kinda wrote this song just to heal this pain about my dad. It kinda helps me a little." said Muka'i.

"Pouring out of your emotions." said Cody.

"I guess you could say that."

Cody sat down with Muka'i and he can tell that he felt a little bit of resentment because of his father's absence. Muka'i said to Cody, "It looks like you and I have the same thing in common, that we don't know much about our dads because they're not there anymore. It just feels so sad."

"I understand. My youth has been a little difficult for me and surfing just helped me escape my traumatic past. It made me live out my dreams into where I am today." said Cody.

"Dude, I totally understand you. Thanks for listening to my song. I really appreciate that. I've never had someone listening to what I wrote before. I'm appreciative about that." said Muka'i.

"I know. Somehow, it looks as if we'll get to know each other very much. It's gonna be awesome that you and your brother to live here."

"Yeah, I know, man. It's been awesome living in Hawaii, living in Pen Gu is really gonna be a life-experience for us. It's gonna help us with our brotherhood relatiosnhip and I hope this will get us closer, because half the time, we've been in isolation with each other. Because you and Joe's friendship, it grows so much more than ours. I believe surfing in Pen Gu will change our lives." said Muka'i.

"True. Don't worry. You guys will be cool with this. See you in the morning, okay? Good night." said Cody.

"Night, buddy."

Muka'i sighed and looks up at the moon to remember his dad in and went back to the hut and went back to sleep with one lone tear in his face. Thinking that Pen Gu will help bring him and Oahu closer together, will be amazing.

That was a song called "Thought You'd Never Leave" from a band called Tokio Hotel. Hope it's cool! 


	5. Homesick Hawaiian

Chapter 5: Homesick Hawaiian

The next day, Oahu woke up and watched the sun rise in Pen Gu Island. When he got out the hut and saw the sun going up, he completely reminds the beauty of the day like Hawaii. He feels as if he was far away from his hometown. Even though he likes Pen Gu very much, he misses Maui. He sat down and watched the waves go by and felt kinda homesick. He was hanging his head down and felt as if he needs to come back home permanently.

Cody woke up and saw Oahu looking a little down. He came over to him and said, "Hey, what's wrong, little slugger?"

Oahu looked at and asked, "Little slugger?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Cody.

"Why does everyone call me little?" he asked, furiously.

Cody backed away from and said, "It was just a nickname I thought of. What's wrong with it?"

Oahu exhaled and felt kinda upset and depressed. He looked at Cody and said, "You know what, I don't care. Just call me anything you want. I'm just... sorry I blew up at you like crazy."

"It's cool. What's wrong?"

Oahu sighed and said, "I miss Hawaii."

Cody stared at Oahu and said, "Are you serious? You've been living in Pen Gu for almost 24 hours and already you want to go back home?"

"Well, kinda. I like it here, but I just wish that I could go back home." said Oahu.

Cody sat down with him and said, "OKay, what's really on your mind?"

"Well, you know how I always mess around Muka'i and stuff? Back in Hawaii, they always get his attention because he got all the good looks, all the girls, the skills and the music ability, though we do like to do music together." said Oahu.

"So, I get the feeling that you're jealous of your brother, that you want other people to be focused on you and leave Muka'i out in the cold." said Cody.

Oahu nodded his head and Cody felt completely concerned about this ordeal. He hung his head down and thought about that situation, then he looked at him and said, "Well, maybe you should tell your brother about how you feel about that and maybe he'll understand you more."

Oahu scoffed and said, "Why should I tell him? He wouldn't understand me anyway. To him, I'm just that little dude whose being ferred to as a little brother."

"I've dealt with all the big crappy issues that I've been through since I was growin up with all the big brother issues in Shiverpool, so I kinda understand how you feel." Cody explained.

"Are you serious?" Oahu asked.

"Totally serious."

Oahu didn't believe it at first, but after hearing what Cody said, he feels as if he needs to tell Muka'i how he feels and what he deals with. He took a quick look at him and said, "Maybe you're right. I've been somewhat isolated like Muka'i is, only because I never had any attention whatsoever. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel and maybe he can understand me more and we can get along, like we do."

Cody smiled at Oahu and said, "That's an awesome choice, man. Just remember, no matter how much everyone thinks about your brother, you're always unique."

"Thanks, man."

Jonah got past Cody and Oahu and he gave Cody a noogie. Cody was surprised by the noogie surprise and he groaned humorously. He said, "How's it going, C-dude?"

"Going fine, J-man."

Oahu looked confused and asked, "J-man and C-dude? What are these, nicknames or alter-egos?"

"Just nicknames we came up with since we were kids. So, it's kinda cool." said Jonah.

"You guys must be really close."

"Of course we are, I mean, why wouldn't we?" asked Cody.

"I don't know."

"So, wanna catch come choice waves?" asked Jonah.

"Why not?!" exclaimed Cody.

Cody and Jonah ran off to get their surfboards and Oahu kept looking at the sky and thought very little about Hawaii, but have second thoughts about going back and that he should remain in Pen Gu Island. He also thought very much about Muka'i and he should tell him how he really feels because he kept it bottling up inside since he was in his preteen years and thought it would be a good time to tell him before he explodes.


	6. Truth Reveals

Chapter 6: Truth Reveals

Later in the afternoon, Muka'i walked across the beach looking for Oahu. He wanted to have a talk with his brother and felt as if he never got any attention to him whatsoever. When Oahu saw him passing by, he thought it would be a good time to express his feelings.

He came up to Muka'i and said, "Bro, I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

He was feeling a little nervous about what his reaction would be, either sadness or anger. So, in order to let it all out, he looked him in the eye and said, "You're never there for me."

Muka'i gave a surprised look and asked, "What do you mean by never really there for you?"

"Because growing up in Hawaii, you're always the popular dude everyone likes. You always get everything, like, all the girls, the awesome surfing skills, good looks, et cetera, et cetera. You get everything and I walways end up with nothing, nada, _el zippo._" said Oahu.

"Where are you getting at?" asked Muka'i.

"Dude, I've always been jealous of you and I wanted to follow you in your shadow so bad, that you completely shut me out. I'm only 15 and I'm trying so hard to be like you, but I could never measure up to you because of your absolute popularity rise. I've-I've tried to keep it a secret to everyone, but it just kept eating me up inside, that I wanted to let it out for so long, that everytime I see you, the jealousy side give me so much resentment from you and I thought I was losing my best friend, so I got angry, upset, hurt and on top of all that, I don't think I can handle being rejected!!" exclaimed Oahu.

Muka'i felt shocked of all these things and all of his likeness, that he felt as if his brother was invisible and that he didn't care about him. He said, "I.. I... never.... realized, little brother. I didn't mean to--If you could just tell me how you felt instead of keeping it to yourself, I--"

He felt completely guilty of everything about keeping Oahu left out and rejected by his brother, that he never really saw it. He sighed anxiously, but sadly and said, "You know what, you're right. You're right about everything. I didn't know it bothered you that much. Is that why you're always so moody, because my life is better than yours? I would never shut you out."

Oahu sighed and said, "Trying to be like you isn't really good enough for me, because it sucks. It just wasn't there because I had no one to notice me."

"I always notice you, bro. I was too wrapped up in my world, that I took you out of it. I'm sorry if I didn't give enough attention and I know I haven't really been there for you. That's gonna change, okay?" said Muka'i.

"I guess so."

Muka'i sighed and wanted to get something out of his chest. He exhaled exasperatedly and said, "I wanted to tell you something, because I've always been a father and a brother to you since dad died and every night, I thought to myself, I needed to spend more time with my little brother. So far, I never had time for any of that so I need to make it up to you. If there's something on your mind, don't be afraid to tell me because I'm always here to listen to you."

"I would like that." said Oahu.

Muka'i rubbed his brother's head and said, "You're really special to me, you know?"

"I know. Maybe you'll just be special to me when it's just me and you." said Oahu.

Muka'i nodded his head and decided to give him a little hug. Muka'i walked away in searching to think things through. Oahu walked beack to the hut and decided to take a little nap.


	7. Brotherhood Connection

Chapter 7: Brotherhood Connection

Later in the afternoon, Oahu was already out in the beach with his ukelele and strummed a little tune and sung a song that he wrote about his brother's popularity and made him feel left out.

_Hiding away_

_Losing the day_

_As if it doesn't really matter_

_Saying goodbye_

_Scared to say why_

_Afraid it will shatter our world_

_Show me some faith now_

_Trust me somehow_

_Why are we keepin' our secret?  
Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Anyway we can hide away_

_I don't wanna fake it_

_I wanna make you believe, what I say_

_I won't let you... hide away_

_Where do we go_

_How do we know_

_What we're ever really after_

_Sometimes it's clear_

_When you are here_

_Nothing can shatter our world_

_I need some faith now_

_To trust you somehow_

_Why are we keeping our secret_

_Why are we hiding ourselves away_

_Anywhere we can, hide away_

_I don't wanna fake it_

_I wanna make you believe... what I say_

_I won't let you hide away_

_Maybe I, maybe I, Maybe I'm losin'_

_Maybe I, maybe I, maybe I'm okay_

_Turn around, look around, go around in circles_

_Don't run away, drift away, don't hide away_

_Why are we keeping our secret_

_We are we hiding ourselves away_

_Anywhere we can hide away_

_I don't wanna fake it_

_I wanna make you believe what I say_

_Oh, what I say_

_Believe what I said_

_I won't let you hide away, hide away_

_Hiding away, losing our day_

_As if it doesn't really matter_

After strumming the song, he turned around to see Chicken Joe, Jonah, Cody and Muka'i listening to it. He felt completely embarssed by this. He chuckled nervously and said, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Honestly, long enough." said Cody.

"So, Muka'i told us about how you really feel about him and that he's really appreciative about having a brother like you." said Jonah.

Oahu stared at Muka'i and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely serious."

"Thanks, bro."

"I guess you took our talk to heart." said Oahu.

"Of course."

Muka'i and Oahu walked to the forest and wanted to surf together in North Beach. Jonah and Cody decided to talk to each other about what happened 7 years ago.

"So, what really brought you to Pen Gu?" asked Cody.

Jonah, Joe and Cody sat down in the sand and Jonah explained, "How should I put this? 7 years passed by so quickly since we've last seen each other and I thought so much about what we've done as kids and we've really missed out on a lot of things we like to do, which is surfing. When someone from Shiverpool told me that you were living in Pen Gu Island, I wanted to see my old friend again. Plus, I moved out of Swirlymills because I needed a place to live because I'm 18. So, I found a whale that is going to Pen Gu and it took me 4 1/2 days until I saw the entire island. So, when I saw you, I felt as if maybe we can keep up with the times that we totally missed and living here has changed my life, so."

"Dude, it's like you're growing up." said Joe.

"Of course I'm growing up. I'm almost a young ." said Jonah.

"True, but still, you're still the same Jonah Pennington I knew 7 years ago and you haven't changed much." said Cody.

"I'm still me. I'm still funny, good-looking and laid-back cool." Jonah admitted.

"Just like me. I'm a surf-loving, easy-going, laid-back, carefree chicken from the other side of Lake Michigan. When I met Cody, it felt like we have a brother connection. Just a penguin and a chicken surfing together and hanging out. I'm lucky to have a friend like Cody." said Joe.

Cody sighed and smiled at him. He said, "Thanks. The same to you, too, man."

"Being here in Pen Gu changed both of our lives, hasn't it?" asked Jonah.

"Absolutely."

"Hey, whatever happens, we're here, right?" asked Cody.

"Count on it." said Joe.

That song was called "Hide Away" from Hilary Duff. I love that song. It's so sweet! 


	8. Surfing in the Sunset

Chapter 8: Surfing on the Sunset

As the day turns to evening, Cody, Jonah, Big Z, Joe, Lani, Muka'i and Oahu all went back to Z's beach and watch the sunset together. Oahu said, "Like I said, this is the most awesome place to live. It won't replace Hawaii, though."

"It's a lot better than Hawaii, dude." said Joe.

Oahu stared at Joe and asked, "Dude, what's better than Hawaii?"

"Here, of course." said Joe.

"You know what's the most awesome thing to do when the sun goes down?" asked Z.

"Surfing on the sunset." said Muka'i.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Cody.

"We do that in Hawaii and it's really awesome. Me and Oahu come every evening when the sun starts to go down and we surf the waves like no one else does." said Muka'i.

"Oh, yeah. When we're done, we always watch the sunset and play our guitars and ukelele just to end it all." said Oahu.

"So how you guys keep together with music?" asked Lani.

"As surfers, we would always like show our stamina for music and surfing. Me and Muka'i always like to release our emotions for ourselves and everyone else. We write songs and sing along to what we write."

"Wow, my uncle Z does that, except he doesn't write songs."

"Z is your uncle?" asked Oahu, surprised.

"Of course." she answered.

"Are you for real?" asked Muka'i.

"I am for real." said Z.

"So what's it like in Shiverpool?" asked Oahu.

"Shiverpool's kinda like every other small town, only there's a lot of rockhoppers here, like myself. Antarctica's like, 4 hours from here. I'd like Pen Gu better than Shiverpool." said Cody.

"I've never been to Shiverpool before." said Joe.

"You would love to see Antarctica." said Jonah.

"It's cool, really cool."

"How cold is it?" asked Lani.

"Very cold."

"It doesn't bother you at all?" asked Z.

"We're penguins. We're comfortable with the cold." said Cody.

"Okay, I understand." said Muka'i.

"So, who's ready to surf?!" exclaimed Z.

"We are!" they all cheered.

"Let's get our surfboards and let's hang 10!" exclaimed Jonah.

Everyone got their surfboards and went surfing while the radio is playing a little song to add to the excitement.

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh-oh_

_Do what you want _

_But you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh-oh_

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh-oh_

_Wish that you could_

_But you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you want_

_You can't slow me down_

_Oh, no_

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (A secret place)  
A sweet escape (A sweet escape)  
Take me away (Take me away)_

_Take me away (Take me away)  
To better days (To better days)_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_A hiding place (A hiding place)  
_

_I got a pocket_

_Got a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh-oh_

_Do what you want_

_But you're never gonna own_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh-oh_

_Take me away (Take me away)  
A secret place (A secret place)_

_A sweet escape (A sweet escape)_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

Take me away (Take me away)  
To better days (To better days)  
Take me away (Take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place)

There's a place that I go

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_A secret place (A secret place)  
A sweet escape (A sweet escape)  
Take me away (Take me away)_

_Take me away (Take me away)  
To better days (To better days)_

_Take me away (Take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place)_

Take me away (Take me away)  
A secret place (A secret place)  
A sweet escape (A sweet escape)  
Take me away (Take me away)

_Take me away (Take me away)  
To better days (To better days)  
Take me away (Take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place)_

The sun is on my side

_It takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be all right_

_The sun is on my side_

_It takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be all right_

After the song, Muka'i, Oahu, Cody, Jonah, Z, Lani and Joe surfed together through the sunset and they're all gonna be like family and a memory that they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

That song is called "Pocketful of Sunshine" from Natasha Bedingfield. It's really awesome and a happy song to a happy ending. Can you believe it's been 3 months since I've done a Surf's Up fanfic? It's another comeback to a Surf's Up fanfic after 3 months. A cool one for the new year! Anyways, feel free to read and review, please! 


End file.
